1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to technology for recognizing the symptoms of dementia and providing a dementia patient management service and, more particularly, to technology for predicting dementia or recognizing the dementia progression of each dementia patient in real time and managing the private and daily life of the dementia patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of an aging society, the number of dementia patients has increased. As a result, the seriousness of the social response to the increase in the number of dementia patients has become an issue. In particular, in homes or patient management institutions, protection management systems designed especially for dementia patients and configured to recognize the signs of dementia and protect and manage dementia patients have not yet been presented.
Therefore, there is urgently required the development of technology that can be utilized in homes or dementia patient management institutions, that is designed especially for dementia patients, and that is configured to recognize the signs of dementia and recognize the progression of dementia symptoms.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0026302 discloses a system for managing an elderly or infirm person using a mobile terminal. In particular, this system discloses technology for monitoring information about an elderly or infirm person, which includes information about the location of the elderly or infirm person, transmitting the information about the elderly or infirm person to the terminal of a specialist, receiving instructions from the specialist, and transmitting the instructions to the terminal of the elderly or infirm person.
However, the technology disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0026302 is fatally problematic in that the management of dementia patients is still dependent on a specialist, and it is impossible to automatically recognize the dementia symptoms of dementia patients.
Therefore, in consideration of various problems appearing due to the rapid advent of an aging society, that is, an increase in the number of dementia patients and an increase in social expenses for dementia patients, technology for more efficiently managing dementia patients is urgently required.